Through the Gardens
by Dark Shadows 01
Summary: Cersei can't stand that pathetic Tyrell girl and her whorish ways so the Queen steps in to teach her a lesson. PWP Angry sex Cersei/Margaery ;)


**Through the Gardens **

**Dislcaimer: Not mine, unless there are spelling mistakes then yes those are mine!**

* * *

Soft lips and bristling stubble presses against her cheek as Cersei Lannister sleeps or well, chooses not to rise at that moment. She knows the mixture of tender pressure and scratching belongs to her lover Jamie Lannister, the head of the King's Guard and her brother. Her brother with golden hair, a pleasing body and one hand...Cersei suppresses a shudder as she thinks about the times the monstrosity had brushed her body. It was hard, heavy and cold...a scowl ruins Cersei's face as the door to her chamber opens and closes: Jamie had left. Her face should of softened knowing she could relax without attracting attention from her lover but the scowl embedded itself. Cersei loves her brother, she always had but when she was graced with the misfortune of the misshapen creature of her younger broth...no, he was not related to her. The creature was just tolerated in her family but along with the creature her lover had now lost a hand; it seems fitting Jamie had always tolerated the smallest Lannister more than others and now he was almost similar in appearance. Harsh, Cersei knows this but no matter her will or position she picked during their sexual encounters she could not escape the dull extension of her brother and thus it has silenced any possibility of achieving a scrap of pleasure.

The only thing in Cersei's life that could deliver a pleasurable feeling was the charming numbness of wine, which features heavily during her daily activities. As another scowl ripples across her face Cersei rises from her bed to prepare for the day. One she has already decided that will be tedious because the first appointment was with the new King, her son Tommen and the cursed Margaery Tyrell. The girl with sickeningly large eyes and was blessed with enviously attractive breasts that had led her two previous husbands and kings to their death. Cersei is determined that her sweet Tommen will not suffer the same fate being betrothed to that harlot. Of course Cersei herself had had a hand in setting up the new arrangement but only because the pairing of houses would be favourable for the Lannisters; if it were not she would have taken the greatest pleasure in throwing Margaery off the coast to swim for the nearest ship home.

Alas one can dream.

Filling her goblet with her favourite companion Cersei takes a generous swig allowing for the sweet tingling of numbness to play across her moon kissed skin. Any meeting with Margaery Tyrell would require copious amounts of wine to keep Cersei sane during the exchange. Cersei normally prides herself on being unreadable, cool and completely formidable, talents that would have made her a great king should she have been born a man – her father assures her one too many times. However Cersei chooses to bear these talents to forward her life as the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and to secure the dominance of her family, despite the appearance of some Lannisters becoming rather unseemly in recent times. Yet her formidable disposition nor her fierce determination could deter the young Tyrell girl from being anything other than polite and outwardly pleasant in Cersei's company...more reasons to despise everything about the girl down to the soft bouncing curls of her brown hair.

Cersei groans, she has not made it to the meeting and Margaery is already annoying her, the stupid whore. Of course this meeting did not require Cersei to attend, Tommen and Margaery were only to take a walk around the Capitol's gardens in a bid to create some semblance of a bond between the betrothed. However Cersei is not going to miss a chance to stop Margaery from using this time to seduce Tommen and take her own son away from her just as Cersei had seen the starting of such behaviour within Joffrey.

"Good morning, your Grace," rings the sweet voice of Margaery before grief could seep into Cersei's mind as she finally reaches the courtyard, where Margaery and Tommen are already waiting.

"Hello mother," Tommen greets walking into his mother's embrace and he finds himself draped in gold silk of his mother's robes.

"Hello my sweet, how are you this morning?" Cersei looks adoringly at her son, ignoring the other girl.

"I am very well mother I have been conversing with Lady Tyrell and I look forward to walking around the gardens with her. We have not had a lot of time together." Tommen moves away from Cersei and smiles slightly too familiarly at the younger girl, clad in long sea blue robes with a neckline split down the valley of those pert breasts.

"Lady Tyrell your dress looks as though someone has taken a blade to the middle, would you like me to send for a tailor to fix that for you?" Cersei smirks as a flush of pink tints Margaery's cheeks as the girl looks down at the dress.

"It was a gift from home, a new style I think your Grace. If it displeases you I can change..." Margaery replies folding her hands behind her back so to push her chest out further. Cersei bristles as she catches Tommen's eyes dropping to the flesh on display before blushing himself,

"Don't change, the dress is very lovely and it would be a shame to not wear the gifts from your family," Tommen blurts, his eyes meet Margaery's and he laughs nervously. Yes only a girl with no shame could prance around in such a state. Who does this girl think she is, showing off that milky skin that rich kings would pay obscene amounts to have writhing under them in bed.

"Is something the matter your Grace?" Margaery speaks up and Cersei realises that she had not diverted her eyes from the cleavage as her son had...

"Yes everything is fine, let's get a move on I have much to do." Cersei snaps in bid to hide her annoyance that she had been staring and strides forward taking Tommen by the arm, heading towards the gardens.

"As you wish your Grace," Margaery smiles bowing her head and follows her distracted queen.

Cersei expects Margaery to fall in step on Tommen's other arm but she does not, instead she is walking smoothly next her. The girl is tall, Cersei notices the long legs pushing the blue cloth of her dress with every step, hopefully Tommen will have a growth spurt so not to be out shadowed by the girl. Honestly, could the Tyrell girl get anything right? Tall, skinny, long curly hair, big eyes and those damned breasts that swayed in time with the girl's walk, if only she was not royalty she would have been such a well off whore; perhaps with more freedom.

They entered the gardens where brick faded into fresh plant life just as tall creating a maze of nature, hiding them from the Capitol's buzz of life.

"I love walking around the gardens, they offer a different kind of energy than that of the Capitol. My King please, once we are wed may we walk through the gardens?" Margaery smiled leaning in front of Cersei to look at Tommen, the dress slackened at the shoulders opening the slit between her breasts so Cersei could easily see their roundness. Cersei rolls her eyes, this is why that brat chose to walk by her side rather than Tommen's, to flaunt herself shamelessly. Cersei closes her eyes as Tommen replies with a predictably sweet response, why did she not drink more wine before, by the Old Gods why did she not bring a goblet with her? Cersei takes a deep breath, why was her patience draining so rapidly, surely she could withstand the poorly hidden attempts to seduce young Tommen much better than this? And for all the Gods why could she not stop watching the soft flesh of Margaery's breast through the girl's dress?

Of course Cersei thinks poorly of the girl but today the string of insults are arousing something quite different, the more she studies the girl and her similarities to a whore; no a well sought whore, one that kings would fight over. The feeling of entitlement steadily thrums inside of her, her father's words creep into her head, "if only you were born a man," then no one would question her want to take any whore she desired whenever and wherever. Looking at everything as it stands Cersei is wealthy, powerful, and is royalty, the only thing she is lacking are the stones and pillar men believe power come from. No, Cersei is more than that, she had proven to her father her worth years ago but one thing Cersei had never done much less thought about was laying with someone because she had the power to.

Margaery's laugh startles Cersei from her thoughts, the young couple were now holding hands next to a bed of flowers that Cersei barely cared to learn the name. When had they moved from her side and next to each other? Had she been that distracted?

"Mother are you alright?" Tommen asks, finally noticing a large scowl painting itself across Cersei's face but before she could answer the pretty whores speaks,

"Your Grace, perhaps we should return to the castle we have been in the gardens for some time now and I do not wish to keep you from anything you might have planned." Cersei glowers at the girl, always so polite, would she be so in the bedroom; asking so nicely to be fucked. As soon as that thought finished Cersei feels a heat between her legs, one that she used to feel with Jamie. One that should only be for Jamie, these thoughts were unnatural, something the Tyrell would be caught thinking not the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.

"Yes I believe I should be returning to my chambers now, however Lady Tyrell would you kindly accompany me, I think it is time the King returned to his own duties." Tommen visibly shrinks in disappointment but nods dutifully but Margaery; Cersei was sure the younger girl was beaming.

"Of course your Grace," Margaery replies flashing Tommen a smile and holds his gaze slightly too long. Cersei's eye twitches at the sickening display, her whorish ways are certainly embedded thoroughly, though would they remain if tested in her own bed? Cersei scowls where had that come from? Being unfulfilled by her lover was affecting Cersei much more than she first thought, but no matter she knew once she returns to her chamber her thick, velvety wine would be waiting patiently.

The walk back to Cersei's chambers was a lot shorter, her long stride was proving difficult for the Tyrell girl to match and Cersei feels as though she is dragging the girl by the hand. Cersei stops at the door, when had she taken Margaery's hand? Shaking her head Cersei pushes through the last boundary and snaps the door shut.

Cersei sees her prize and fills her goblet to the brim before nearly emptying the entire contents with one gulp. The smooth, prickly liquid slides into her system and Cersei groans in respite though it does not last long.

"You Grace are you alright?" Ah! Cersei slowly turns around to face Lady Tyrell, the girl she practically dragged into her chambers though she had not meant to make good on her words. Why had she brought the girl here? Surely she should have stopped and shooed the girl away after Tommen was far from her reach. However what was stopping her from doing that now? Her mind fizzled with numbness as Cersei studies the younger girl, her youthful face pulls in concern, her pink lips parting slightly and her cheeks has a light dusting of rose. Cersei's eyes drops lower, no attempt to hide the obvious path which they are taking and why should she? She's the Queen after all and as Queen she is entitled to scrutinise her subjects.

Maegaery shifts the weight in her legs, the Queen's stare is long and lingering but not unwelcome she had been hoping for a chance to be alone with the Queen but she is scared that she is hoping for too much from the miserably radiant woman in front of her. Margaery is not oblivious to the tension that was present whenever the two women were in close proximity. Despite enjoying the tongue lashing the Queen bestows upon her on numerous occasions it is never the kind Margaery wishes for. However today, something is different, the Queen is not being subtle in her ogling and it is making Margaery rather impatient. Perhaps the Queen needs one last push if this tension is ever to be relaxed.

"Your Grace, despite your earlier comment about my dress being the accident of a blade you have taken a great liking to it," Cersei's eyes snap back to stare her down but Magaery only gathers strength from the piercing eyes.

"Or perhaps it is not the dress you admire but what lies beneath," Cersei visibly bristles.

"How dare you suggest that I am interested in a whore like you," Cersei's voice is low and dripping with poison as she steps toward the arrogant girl, backing her slowly against a wall.

"Do you think just because you are able to poison the rest of the Lannisters with your pretty words that I, too would fall for it?" Margaery is now pressed against the hard brick wall and the heat of Cersei's body standing inches from her own. One more tug at the Queen and the young Tyrell could either find herself with a face full of wine, slapped or with those angry red lips crushing hers. Margaery, with her heart pounding, barely heard the words that slip through her mouth.

"Then why were you in such a hurry to bring me to your chambers your Grace?"

The insolence of this girl! Cersei throws her goblet just next to Margaery, staining the girl in the sweet redness of the wine with a loud clang, before taking two handfuls of those bouncing curls and yanking the girl into a harsh kiss. If the Tyrell girl is so adamant to be seen as a whore Cersei would teach her how it would feel like to be used as such.

Margaery clings to her Queen as a throaty mewl is swallowed into the heat of Cersei's mouth. Cersei scoffs internally, the girl even responds like an eager whore, another moans vibrates into her mouth as she digs her nails into Margaery's scalp. Cersei is going to make Margaery burn so the girl would never forget what a filthy whore she is. However she feels Margaery's hands tugging at the laces of her dress and immediately pulls away but not before biting the younger girl's lower lip. Cersei notices the Tyrell girl's lips are already swollen as the girl pants for air,

"You will not touch me unless I instruct you to, do you understand?" Cersei growls as she marks the precious milky skin of Margaery's neck with an angry bite. Cersei did not care who would see it, it is not her problem to think of a whore's reputation.

"Y...yes! Your Grace," Margaery's hands drop to her sides but she tilts her head back to allow her Queen to use her as she wishes. Cersei steps away from the girl wishing she would always be this compliant in their meetings,

"Disrobe," When Margaery did not move immediately Cersei snarls,

"Do not pretend you have some semblance of shame, disrobe." Margaery drops her gaze as she shrugs herself out of the top half of the dress finally allowing Cersei a clear view of her firm breasts. Margaery was about to rid herself of the dress fully but Cersei steps forward and grips one soft breast roughly, enjoying how her fingernails dig into the smooth flesh. However the pink nipple captures her attention as it seems to stiffen as Cersei continues to apply an uncomfortable amount of pressure on the sensitive skin.

"You like it when someone touches you harshly? My my, being a full time whore would have suited you much better than trying to pretend you are royalty my dear." Cersei scorns the girl,

"I simply enjoy being touched your Grace!" Margaery gasps as the Queen runs the pad of her thumb over the aching nipple, "It has been some time since I have enjoyed another's touch." Cersei moves to inspect the other nipple and something about the words strikes her. Perhaps the young girl and herself share more than she thinks. Cersei wraps her lips around the nipple sucking and rolling it with her tongue whilst her other hand touches Margaery's breast with long lingering strokes. Just as Margaery is about to relax into her Queen's ministrations, Cersei suddenly bites her nipple harshly and digs her nails back into the supple flesh causing the girl to cry out. There was no way this whore could compare to Cersei and she is not about to be swayed into treating her any differently than a common whore.

Cersei removes herself away from the plentiful flesh leaving Margaery whimpering as more of her milky skin turns to red.

"Why have you not finished disrobing? You would make an awful whore for not being able to follow the simplest of commands."

"My apologies your Grace but I believe in allowing my clients to take pleasure whenever they can, even if they are being impatient," Cersei's eye twitches, the nerve of this girl, she was right in proclaiming the girl has no shame as the blue dress drops to the floor Cersei studies the small patch of brown hair between the girl's legs. Even there the hair appears to be curling lightly...enough. Cersei is angry, frustration pulsing through her veins; whatever verbal foray they had been engaged in had served its purpose. Now it is time to take what is hers. Slow, measured steps forces the smooth body in front of her against the wall. Cersei smirks as she catches a flash of fear in Margaery's eyes, perfect. Cersei strikes again kissing and pulling at swollen red lips that part in feverish moans. Cersei groans as she slips her tongue into the heat of Margaery's mouth, which is not unpleasant but perhaps that is the wine. Cold hands pin the Tyrell's wrists above her head, forcing her breasts out for the Queen to devour. Margaery gasps loudly as Cersei is sucking at her nipples, barely able to believe the Queen is actually taking pleasure from her.

"Your Majesty!" Margaery moans, as Cersei drags her nails down the moon kissed skin of her collar bone, breast, down the soft expanse of her stomach to settle between her crying sex. Cersei is drunk: from the wine, from the sounds of this whore and from the obvious arousal Cersei was coating her fingers in. Cersei moves back to capture Margaery in another kiss so that she can feel the moans vibrating into her throat as her fingers easily thrust into the whore's heat. Cersei feels Margaery spreading her legs further and her hips rocking in time with her hand. This is too easy, this power, Cersei could start to see why men frequented whores, they are so willing, so ready to be used. Cersei pulls out of Margaery to find the swollen bud of her flower and pinches. Margaery breaks free from the kiss to rest her head against Cersei as shudder moans leave her lips.

"Please..." It is a soft murmur and it makes Cersei laugh,

"Please? Really is that the best a needy whore like you can do?" However Cersei frowns, her voice did not remain calm but broken and breathy.

"Your majesty please, use my body for your pleasure, let me show you how much my body is affected by your touch." Cersei releases Margaery's hands as she circles the pert bud with wet fingers on one hand, the other clasps a firm buttock pulling the girl into her clothed body. Margaery immediately holds onto Cersei's shoulders whimpering against the flesh of her neck. The hot breathe against her neck makes Cersei's head swim and her hand change movements from circles into rough rubbing. Faster and faster, the slick heat from Margaery's flower keeps the pace easy to maintain, the heat thick and the moans shuddering.

"Yo...your ma..ajesty!" Margaery screams, her body is quivering as more heat covers Cersei's hand. Both of them are panting hard, clinging to the heat of the other but only one of them has been satisfied.

"If you have enough energy to speak then use that pretty mouth for something useful." Cersei scolds as she steps away from the flushed girl, deft hands untie the gown and Cersei, the Queen, stands in all of her naked glory. Margaery can only stare, her mouth dry and her previous climax suddenly forgotten as stabs of arousal pool in her loins. Cersei raises an eyebrow before pushing the girl onto her knees and lifting a leg over Margaery's shoulder. Leaving no doubt as to what the Queen expected from her whore. Cersei's scent was powerful and overwhelming, a perfect representation of the women standing over her; however Cersei is impatient and grabs Margaery's hair pushing her mouth against her.

The effect is immediate, Cersei groans and Margaery moans as she laps the Queen's taste eagerly. Alternating from suckling on the swollen bud and pushing her tongue inside of the Queen's most scared place. Cersei hisses and digs her nails into Margaery but the younger girl does not stop from flicking her tongue on, around and in the Queen. Heat spills from Cersei as she rocks herself against Margaery's mouth, painting the girl's face and neck with her nectar. Margaery groans as she holds Cersei's hips keeping the Queen in place. Cersei is about to protest but it dies as she feels the impossible heat of Margaery's mouth securing around her clitoris sucking and licking mercilessly. Cersei's body tightens, her mouth opens in a silent cry and her grip on the whore strengthens as the waves of pleasure crash into her. Pleasure bursts from her centre and Margaery is there lapping up everything, the continued albeit slower licks allows the waves to wash over the Queen prolonging her deep satisfaction. Cersei sighs, closing her eyes she slowly slides to the floor, her cheeks are red, sweat is covering her body and there is the unmistakable scent of sex. Cersei opens her eyes to study the Tyrell girl, the perfect skin marred with red scratch marks, swollen lips and tangled brown curls. If it was anyone else Cersei might have been tempted to call them beautiful but it is Margaery sitting in front of her.

"Get out," Cersei's brow knits together briefly, that had not come out as coldy as she intended.

"As you wish your majesty," Margaery smiles gathering her discarded dress around her used body. However before she leaves the chambers Margaery turns and gives the Queen a deep bow and another look down her marked cleavage.

Cersei scoffs as the girl leaves...she needs more wine.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I've always imagined the sexual tension between those two would result in an encounter like this, angry sex solves everything haha. Pop a review leaving your thoughts good or bad always nice to hear! - Dark Shadows 01**


End file.
